<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night is Dark and Full by tea_petty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142718">The Night is Dark and Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty'>tea_petty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig and her head home after a night with friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Germany (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night is Dark and Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was cozy at Feli’s restaurant.</p><p>As usual, his mastery of style shone through in the immaculate sets at the table that they’d used over hors d'oeuvres, while his whimsy manifested in the fairy lights strung above the patio where they convened.  The success of he and Kiku’s restaurant seemed to glow in the warmth and good company of the small circle of friends they’d had over to celebrate this evening.</p><p>The wicker chairs in their homely circle, reminded her a lot of a basket.  It felt familiar, though she’d only met Ludwig’s friends a few times.  She felt like she belonged here.</p><p>To her left, Ludwig was slightly reclined in his seat, his ankle crossed over his knee.  The first button or so on his shirt was undone, allowing the collar to rumple ever so slightly.  She knew that it was probably the beer that allowed him to indulge in such uncharacteristic laxness, and she couldn’t help but find it endearing; his cheeks warm and rosy, a few locks of his blonde hair falling over his forehead.   </p><p>Every so often, his hand would reach beneath the table to give her hand or her knee a squeeze – whichever was closer – and her chest would give a little squeeze in response.   </p><p>It was nice to see him like this; unburdened by the stresses of his job, around people he loved, and those who loved him in return.   </p><p>Right now, he, Kiku, and Feli were reminiscing on how they’d met. </p><p>“He couldn’t help but be my friend,” Feli laughed.  “I’m too lovable and tenacious.”</p><p>Her and Kiku’s laughter echoed as an afterthought.</p><p>“Tenacious, maybe,” Ludwig quipped back, his mouth set in a lopsided smile with one eyebrow quirked.  “You would hardly have taken ‘no’ for an answer.”</p><p>“And look where it led us! Here, happy, all these years later!”</p><p>An agreeing quiet settled, with a bloated, full sort of happiness simmering beneath the string lights as Feli reached over to grab Kiku’s hand and give it a quick squeeze.  Ludwig draped his arm around her shoulders.  When she shifted to cuddle closer under his touch, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, which erupted in warmth as a result.</p><p>Feeling Feli’s and Kiku’s eyes on her, she skirted their gazes in favor of the spread on the table.   </p><p>She might’ve felt intrusive at this table, being the lone outlier in this group of such close, long-standing friends, but no one here was the sort of person to make her feel anything other than welcome.  It was one of the many things she adored about Ludwig; both the man he was and the people he surrounded himself with.</p><p>As if cued just then, two more men appeared in the doorway to the patio; one she recognized as Feli’s brother, and the other she’d never met before.</p><p>“Hey dude, look who I ran into on the way here?”</p><p>Lovino sent the tall blonde a glare.</p><p>“Yes, yes, they all can see for themselves,” he grumbled.</p><p>The two men stepped further out and gave their rounds of hellos; Lovino’s greeting to Ludwig was rather cold, which seemed to amuse the latter in his current state.  The other man, she learned, was called Alfred – a good friend of Kiku’s.  He and Lovino seemed to disagree exactly where they stood with each other, and once they were finished going back and forth with that for a bit, they decided to move on to the apparent chair shortage.</p><p>“What kind of restaurant runs out of chairs?” </p><p>“Ah, Lovi, we’re not out, we can just go inside and get more.”</p><p>Feli stood, ready to bolt in for some more chairs, accommodating host as always.</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine, I can run inside and get them,” Alfred raised his hand, gesturing for Feli to sit down again.</p><p>“No, no, I can’t let the <em>guests</em> go-“</p><p>Kiku, whose hand was still in his husband’s, pulled him down onto his lap.</p><p>“I’ve found a solution,” he said, his voice as even as it always was, though she strongly suspected that like Ludwig, drinks had relaxed his otherwise more formal demeanor.</p><p>Feli, never one to pass up affection from the man, settled more cozily into Kiku’s arms. </p><p>“<em>Mio amore</em>, always so smart,” Feli grinned as Kiku’s arms slipped around his waist.  “That’s one chair.”</p><p>She felt a nudging at her shoulder suddenly, and when she looked at Ludwig, she saw him already watching her, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“We’ve got another,” he said and she flushed, understanding what he was insinuating.</p><p>She rose to her feet, again, evading the gazes of everyone else in the little circle before she stepped closer to Ludwig.  His firm grasp found her waist as he uncrossed his legs, guiding her onto his lap.  His arms folded around her, and her face warmed, fueled by the newfound heat of him that threatened to swallow her.</p><p>The hardness of his chest behind her made her feel at once safe and very aware of a change transpiring within her, manifesting in a low heat between her legs.   </p><p>She shifted her weight to see if the heat would dispel, and his hold tightened around her.</p><p>Then, she felt his breath at her ear, so quiet that for a moment, she thought she was imagining it; “<em>Careful</em>.”</p><p>There was a pop from across the table as Lovino uncorked another bottle of wine.  Feli held his glass out for his brother to begrudgingly fill.</p><p>“Ah, Ludwig,” Feli grinned.  “You look so happy these days.  I can only assume it’s because of your lovely, new lady friend.”</p><p>She felt her skin warm, only exacerbated by Ludwig’s body heat as it mingled with hers.  One hand tucked around herself, while the other reached up; she had meant for the gesture to look casual like she was resting her chin at her hand, but she fooled no one as she bit back a smile, half hiding behind the gentle unfurling of her fingers.</p><p>“You’re right,” Ludwig said from behind her.  “I am happy.”</p><p>The night continued, with her nestled cozily in Ludwig’s arms, her chest glowing with the heat of his words, like fireflies in a jar.</p><p>She found herself studying the movements of his body beneath her own; the way he shifted his weight or the heat that burned off his skin as he drank.  She was finding more and more things to fall in love with as the hours crept by; the rise and fall of his chest behind her, the way his grip would tighten and lapse around her when he sighed or stretched, like she was privy to the act of breathing, reflecting, and releasing.</p><p>At a quarter to midnight (with Lovino, joyful, loud, and red in the face, declaring the night just barely started), she and Ludwig said their goodbyes and left the restaurant to find their way home.  Palm to palm with their fingers threaded together, Ludwig’s grip in hers was lax, much like the rest of him was, though not without the underlying firmness that seemed integral to his foundation as a person.</p><p>She pulled him down the street, almost positive she remembered the way. </p><p>She liked that he let her lead the way, and how sometimes when she turned around to check on him behind her, she’d match her smile with a lopsided, pink-cheeked one of his own, that sent them both into a gentle fit of laughter.</p><p>After a block or so, Ludwig tugged her back, slowing their already-leisurely pace.</p><p>“We cross over here,” he said, nodding towards the crosswalk a few feet away.</p><p>They stood beneath the streetlight, waiting for the lights to change as the cars passed.  Truthfully, she wasn’t paying all that much attention to the crosswalk – how could she, when Ludwig’s hands seemed to be taking a walk of their own?</p><p>He was slightly behind her, his free hand hovering warmly at the small of her back.  This, she was used to, though it still made a resounding heat echo inside of her as well. </p><p>The seconds ticked by, and then Ludwig’s hand slipped from hers, both of them moving for a solid grasp at her hips.   </p><p>At this, she stiffened, unused to him grabbing her here; he’d only done it once or twice before, and neither times in public.  He leaned over her, resting his chin at her shoulder. </p><p>With his cheek grazing hers, she suddenly felt shy.</p><p>She cringed backward into his chest, her breath stuttered and stretching in her chest.  She wasn’t so used to physical intimacy; she knew she liked Ludwig’s touch and that she craved more of it, though she couldn’t imagine being able to handle anymore as it currently stood – already she thought her heart might burst.</p><p>The motion sent Ludwig’s hands creeping further down her thighs; a trajectory he was happy enough to continue on his own.  He squeezed lightly, and the fever in her flared.</p><p>Ludwig didn’t seem to notice her hesitance, too gloriously content in his drunkenness to be as vigilant as he usually was.  He nuzzled deeper into her neck, inhaling to draw in her scent.  His hands smoothed back up, over her thighs, up to her waist, where he brought her into a secure hold against his chest again.  The way his fingers curled placed them dangerously close to her breasts.</p><p>Her heart dropped in her chest; she paid rapt attention to where he held her, trying to see if she could discern any sort of pressure from his hands.  Did he know where he was touching? Did he want to touch her more?</p><p>At the thought of this, she felt heat settle between her legs. </p><p>Her panties were already a little damp and had been since the party.  She wanted to feel more of that, more of <em>him</em>.  She was suddenly fraught with the urge to press herself further into his grasp; how easy it would be to lean back just a bit more and have his hands ‘slip’ over her breasts.</p><p>It felt devious, more devious than where her mind usually ventured. </p><p>She couldn’t let the thought go.   </p><p>She leaned back into him, trying to fool herself into believing that it was natural; that she was seeking out somewhere to rest her weight and not anything else.</p><p>Her ass pressed up against his crotch and for a moment, his hand slipped upward to palm her breast.</p><p>Then from across the street, the signal changed, prompting them to walk.  It was difficult to tell who seemed more eager to cross first; she, who broke away from Ludwig’s embrace in a hurry after her fleeting spurt of courage, or Ludwig, who tripped over her in his haste and drunkenness.   </p><p>She barely registered the pavement underfoot or where they were set to go once they’d crossed – something she wasn’t sure either of them could remember at the moment.  She was still thinking of the way he’d held her, and the stiffness she’d felt at the cleft of her ass.   </p><p>She wanted so badly to look back at him to double-check but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.</p><p>She grappled with this for a little while, almost missing where they were supposed to turn off until Ludwig’s grip found her elbow and tugged her back slightly.</p><p>At the feel of him again, she jolted slightly, the warmth of his skin seeming to be enough to send her heart into a frenzy.   </p><p>Ludwig trained his eyes on her, his cheeks slightly red.  If she hadn’t tried what she did at the crosswalk, she probably would’ve assumed it was the heat of his inebriation still. </p><p>As it was, his eyes seemed to try and distill some meaning for her.  She felt her skin itch under his scrutiny.</p><p>“We can cut through the graveyard, remember?”</p><p>Right - the graveyard.  She and Ludwig had walked around the block to reach the restaurant, instead of just cutting through the little, worn path through the cemetery.</p><p>They had agreed then to take the shorter route home, citing their foreseen tiredness and drunkenness.  Now that the sun had set though, the shortcut seemed a lot less lighthearted, with the fringes of the street-light lit grass melting into a shadowy dark.  She remembered from earlier that there had been a tree and a hill mid-way from where they were, to the other entrance of the graveyard, though this late, she could barely make it out.</p><p>“Ah, that’s right.  I’d forgotten…”</p><p>Ludwig watched her face, not so inebriated that he’d missed the balk in her tone.  Their earlier incident was momentarily forgotten as she peered up the creeping, foreboding enigma of night. </p><p>“We don’t have to go this way if you don’t want to,” he offered gently.</p><p>Truthfully, she didn’t, but she also wasn’t about to put him out just because her long-buried heebie-jeebies were suddenly shaking the dust off now that they had to wade through the garden of the dead at a quarter to midnight.</p><p>“Don’t be silly, it’s quicker this way.”</p><p>She sent him a reassuring smile, and when this didn’t seem to convince him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in through the iron gate.</p><p>In the dark, she could no longer look to his face for reassurance. </p><p>She counted their footsteps to keep her mind busy and anchored her consciousness to his hand in hers.  With the streetlights at their back, the heat simmering beneath her skin ebbed.  Her shyness dispelled, she suddenly wished she could feel more of Ludwig than she’d even felt at the crosswalk.   </p><p>His weight was an affirming, protective presence, and would’ve been welcomed especially here, where the empty dark made her feel naked to the potential of horrors.</p><p>Ludwig meanwhile, could feel how she gripped his hand and relished the way her grasp flexed around his.  They’d held hands plenty of times before, but it was now, alone and in the dark, that a striking intimacy seemed palpable.   </p><p>It made him think of the other parts of her he wanted to hold, which of course, brought to mind what had happened at the crosswalk.   </p><p>He’d swear up and down that he hadn’t been trying to get grabby with her and yet, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t jerked his hand away when he’d felt her soft curves, nor had he stepped back when he’d felt her rub up against him.   </p><p>At the memory, his cock gave a low throb.  He’d only felt her for a second, but she’d been <em>so </em>soft, and <em>so</em> warm – of that, he was certain.  Here in the dark, he didn’t need to worry about her seeing his hard-on, he supposed. </p><p>He looked over to where he figured her face was, as if maybe instead he’d find the outlines of her thoughts, and would be able to read them like tea leaves, to see if she was remembering what had happened at the crosswalk as well.</p><p>Even if it was technically shorter, their trek through the cemetery felt like it was spanning years without the bustle of the main downtown area to keep their minds busy.  He could make out the smattering of lights in the distance that marked the exit of the graveyard, as well as the area just across the street to his apartment, though he never felt like they were actually making progress towards it.   </p><p>The unsettling thought passed through him that perhaps they might walk a thousand miles and still never find themselves free of their eerie surroundings. </p><p>They had only made it about halfway through the yard, by the elm tree, when the whispering of rustling branches and a faint yelp in the distance brought her (and subsequently, Ludwig) to a stop.</p><p>Her grasp on him had tightened immensely now, with her other hand reaching to grip him as well.  Her nails pinched into the meat of his forearm and he could feel the rigidity of her body besides his as she clung to him; he imagined she resembled a cat at that moment, with its claws out and fur bristling.</p><p>Above them, the boughs of the tree snickered and hissed at her cowardice.</p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p>Her voice was serious; it would’ve been cute if he hadn’t also been slightly spooked.  Beer did nothing for his nerves when he became aware of how it snagged at his vigilance. </p><p>“It was just the wind.”</p><p>He was like ninety-five percent sure, rather than tell her that though, he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, his other arm reaching to catch at her elbow.</p><p>She looked in the direction of his voice, only able to see the barest break in blackness that was the outline of him.   </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Ja</em>.”</p><p>His voice came much closer this time; she could feel his breath fan across her face.  She had time to wonder idly at how he’d known to find her lips there in such suffocating night, before his lips were actually against hers, moving gently.</p><p>Her breath caught and she clutched him closer.  Ludwig kissed her tenderly; his lips soft and malleable – it was supposed to be a soft, reassuring gesture.  Despite this though, the fire inside of her was stoked once more, not having disappeared entirely from earlier.  She let her lips fall open, kissing him back, but wanting to give him space to venture further into her.</p><p>Her hands moved from his arm, feeling blindly for the plane of his torso.  At the feeling of her gentle touches encroaching on his chest, Ludwig took her bait and slipped his tongue into her mouth.   </p><p>She gasped; unused to, but coveting, all the same, the sensation of him inside her.  Usually, when they kissed like this, they’d had to draw a line in the sand; pick a point, and declare that enough was enough.  Tonight though, she didn’t feel like there was such thing as enough, with every mile he gave her, she just craved more.   </p><p>His arms looped around her back and pulled her tight against him; even this didn’t feel close enough.   </p><p>She angled her head, trying to make their kisses harder, trying to distill their chemistry into something they could wrap their hands or mouths around.   </p><p>She wound up biting him accidentally and she felt him jolt in surprise against her.</p><p>“Ah, I’m so-“</p><p>In one foul movement, his grasp dropped down to her thighs and his body careened into hers.  In the next moment, her legs were hitched at his hips, and her back was hitting the rough bark of the tree.</p><p>She yelped on impact, a little in pain, a lot in pleasure.  She sought the comfort of his warm, sturdy frame, and shrank into it, ignoring the dull ache and sting at her back from where the bark had bruised and bitten into her.  She could feel his erection too, pressing at her lower stomach, perilously close to the damp crotch of her panties.   </p><p>Now having her right where he wanted her, Ludwig’s lips left hers, trailing kisses along her jaw before nosing her chin up.  Her head fell back and then pain split at the back of her head.</p><p>“Ow-“</p><p>Ludwig’s mouth on her neck neutralized any attention she paid to the sting; he laid a series of open-mouthed kisses along the delicate skin, sucking gently at each delightfully breathless sound she made beneath him.   </p><p>Her hands were at his shoulders now, gripping with an intensity that threatened the material of his shirt.  Ludwig didn’t help this when he sank his teeth lightly into her neck, soothing the bite over with his tongue as she gasped, her legs, and arms tightening around him as her body jerked against his.  His cock throbbed.  He was so hard it almost hurt.</p><p>“Ah, wait-“ she gasped, craning her neck.</p><p>Ludwig found her skin again like a bloodhound caught a trail; his mouth was unrelenting against her.  A delirious trail of heat was trickling down, pooling between her thighs. </p><p>She didn’t think she could miss something she’d never had, but God, she was aching for his fingers at her sex.</p><p>“<em>Ludwig</em>.”</p><p>Her hands came up to push at his chest, insistently.  A low, shuddering groan creaked through his body, and after a few more heated kisses, he drew back so that he was at eye-level with her again, his nose pushing against hers like it was physically painful to tear the contact of his skin away.</p><p>His head was in a fog and his blood had all run south, and all in all, between the muddled brain activity, and the lack of abundance of such activity at that, he certainly wasn’t his usual, put-together self. </p><p>That didn’t mean he didn’t love the woman in his arms though. </p><p>More than that, the slip of his usual formality bared his heart more plainly to her than she’d ever seen before, like his heartbeat was in her head, like it was the only thing she could see in this damned boneyard.</p><p>Despite the obvious frustration as he pulled himself from her, his grasp on her was still soft, almost reverently so.</p><p>“What is it?” He reached up to stroke at her cheek.</p><p>A trail of fire seemed to ignite in its wake.  Her face itched.</p><p>“I want-“ she swallowed, heat welling up in her chest and rising in her throat.  “I want to…”</p><p>Ludwig was no novice at this game.  He knew exactly what she was talking about; even if he couldn’t have discerned it from her words (or lack thereof) he could feel the dampness of her pressed to him through his trousers.</p><p>Still, the thought of her fumbling over something he felt so powerful with made him want to spread her out and bury himself in her, to get to know all those facets she kept carefully hidden away.  He resisted the urge to grind his cock up against her.</p><p>Ludwig quirked an eyebrow, playing dumb.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.  “What do you want?”</p><p>Her face lit up; she could feel it.  She was grateful it was too dark for Ludwig to see.</p><p>“I want…you…”</p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>She could feel his voice vibrate in his chest as he pressed another soft kiss; he half-missed, only hitting the corner of her mouth.  His hand slipped down her body, ghosting over her breasts once again on its path to finding her hand.  She suppressed a shiver as he raised it up, pressing her palm flat against something firm; his chest? She could feel the warmth of his body heat radiating through the fabric of his shirt, as well as the steady pulsating of his heart.</p><p>“You already have me though.”</p><p>She squirmed against him, growing increasingly restless and needy. </p><p>Ludwig had to bite back his own groan as she ground up against his erection.  He couldn’t keep from smiling at her reactions though.  He could feel her want in every way her body slipped against his. </p><p>By now, she was well aware of what he was playing at.  Her frustration was palpable with how sharply she tugged his hand down from her face down to her breasts.  She was holding his palm to the softness of her now; there was nowhere for him to go, any slight movement would most likely be perceived as him grabbing her.</p><p>“I want you to <em>touch </em>me,” she said, her voice uncharacteristically forceful.</p><p>Ludwig could feel the way the words caught inside of her, alien, like they didn’t fit quite right as they tumbled out.  Though he’d been toying with her before this, her response still took him aback.</p><p>Was this the same woman who’d ducked her face so bashfully when his friends had commented on how well-matched they were? Had she really been flustered at the prospects of sitting on his lap earlier, only to be guiding his hands to such intimate places now?</p><p>Not to mention, though it had been pushed to the back of his mind, they<em> were</em> still out in public.  In a graveyard.  Sober Ludwig would’ve never entertained the notion outside of his well-guarded fantasies. </p><p>Of course, Sober Ludwig wasn’t here right now.</p><p>“But…” she continued, and her voice brought him out of his muddled contemplation.  “I’ve never…”</p><p>Her voice trailed off, and Ludwig had no issues filling in the blanks.</p><p>Holy hell, he was so hard he thought he might <em>die</em>.   </p><p>He was so hard it hurt.  He might turn to stone entirely, he mused to himself, lest this wanting, willing, shy virgin gave him some reprieve.  Just having her in his arms was enough to bring a stutter to his heart. </p><p> He wanted to fuck her senseless right there; to feel her tight around him, to know that he was the first one to be there, to have her cling to him – he could’ve rubbed one out right there with these thoughts alone.</p><p>Even in this state though, Ludwig knew better.  She wasn’t just someone he’d picked up at a bar; she was someone who’d worked her way into the tapestry of his life, had worked her way into the tangle of his heartstrings.  She could be someone he learned with; they could grow together, and so, he couldn’t just take what he wanted so long as he respected that.</p><p>Ludwig leaned in and pressed his mouth gently against hers.</p><p>“That’s alright,” he promised against her lips.</p><p>He moved his mouth tenderly, slowing it down from the demanding pace of their earlier kiss.  He worked carefully now, moving in response to her instead of molding her lips to his. </p><p>His tongue was coaxing, tucking against her lip, tracing it with a reverence that seemed to say he felt lucky to be able to sample her in this way.</p><p>He nibbled playfully at her bottom lip, sucking gently.  She moaned softly at the intricacies of his kiss; she yielded to him easily, trusting his experience.</p><p>Her lips were so soft against his and Ludwig couldn’t help but imagine how they might feel wrapped around his cock.</p><p>He caught a hint of the wine she’d drank earlier, and though he’d always preferred beer, he thought he could start making some exceptions, as his hands slid into her hair to hold her to him.</p><p>Her hands smoothed down to the front of his shirt, and he felt the nudging movement of her fingers at the buttons.  More of the evening chill slipped in to graze his skin when she successfully undid one.</p><p>He let out a little grunt and though it went against everything he wanted to do at that moment, his hands came up to still hers.</p><p>Her fingers tried to move deafly against the restraint of him.</p><p>“Wait, <em>liebling</em>.” His voice was low and firm.  “Do you- Are you sure you want to do this here? Outside?”</p><p>Their eyes had adjusted to the dark enough now that he could make out some of the soft lines of her expression.  Her eyebrows were drawn together, and from how close he was, he could feel her lower lip was trembling.  When he pulled back, she dipped her head again; Ludwig recognized the movement as one of embarrassment.</p><p>He slipped one hand from her hair so that he could stroke her cheek again, guiding her face upwards so that she was looking at him.</p><p>“I’m not saying ‘no’, I’m saying…wait until we get home.  We could run a bath, I could take you to bed…”</p><p>This Ludwig, she recognized a bit more.  Doting, thoughtful Ludwig; her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to pepper kisses at her face; at her brow, smoothing it, at her cheeks and nose, at the corner of her mouth and at her lips, ceasing its silent quiver.</p><p>“There’s no rush,” he reassured her.   </p><p>Quiet passed between them; a moment so still that she thought maybe even their hearts had taken a break from racing.  This was the moment of truth; she could accept his offer and they could continue on home, where she might happily shrink back inside herself, contented to deny her desires to his face in the light of his apartment, resigning herself to her hands crammed between her legs in a midnight fever.  There was that - or, she could beg for him here, wear down at the remainder of his resolve, and make an honest declaration of what she wanted in the dark.</p><p>She grabbed his hand and pulled it downward – for a moment, Ludwig thought he knew where she was going, but then they passed the swells of her breasts, and Ludwig’s stomach felt like it was in freefall.   </p><p>The skirt of her dress was already hiked up around her waist thanks to Ludwig’s body wedged between her thighs, so it was a simple matter of leaning back and guiding his hand down to press at her crotch.</p><p>“There <em>is</em> though.”  </p><p>The desperation in her voice paired well with the half-mast stare of her eyes, even if Ludwig couldn’t see them.  It was so uncharacteristically sultry of her that Ludwig almost thought he could come right then and there.</p><p>“I can’t wait until then.”</p><p>Ludwig felt the silky wetness of her through her panties, and then he realized that he couldn’t wait to get home either.</p><p>He shifted her weight in his arms, bracing her harder against the tree so that he could lean back to undo his belt and take himself out.  Her heart fluttered in her chest like a startled animal, at the sound of his belt buckle.   </p><p>He popped the button on his pants, yanked the zip down, and then his hot erection was pressing against her bare thigh.  She shivered against him, excited by the feel of him so intimately.</p><p>“Hold onto me,” he directed, sounding the soberest he had all night, as his fingers trailed along the inside of her thigh, to hook at the crotch of her panties and drag it away.</p><p>At once, she understood this to mean that he’d be fucking her with them on; this excited her too.  The heat that had gathered at the pit of her stomach seemed to shudder with anticipation. </p><p>Her grip on him flexed and she clenched emptily.  Ludwig leaned in to kiss her again, his base brushing up against her mound.  She gasped at this contact.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ludwig asked – it would be the last time he’d do so.</p><p>Her face warmed; by now, she was starting to grow weary from venturing so far out of her comfort zone.  Did he really have to make her say it aloud again?</p><p>She buried her face in his chest, her voice like steel wool against her throat.</p><p>“Can you just…please fuck me already?”</p><p>Ludwig’s felt his cock twitch at the sound of her voice, needy and vulgar.  Such language was relatively foreign to her tongue.</p><p>“Please?” she asked again.  “I really can’t wait anymore.”</p><p>He felt her fingers pull taut at his shirt and his arousal flared. </p><p>Who was he to deny her anything, especially when she asked like that? Ludwig wanted to hear her ask for him more, wanted her to miss him and yearn for him while he was still inside of her, and most of all, he wanted to hear it.</p><p>Ludwig reached down to slide his fingers against her wet folds. </p><p>She jolted against the touch like her blood had caught fire right then, moaning loudly.  He moved his fingers in small circles, delving deeper into her wetness, and catching the tiny bundle of nerves nestled at her cunt.</p><p>“You’re wet, but we haven’t really…prepared you, so it still might hurt a little.”</p><p>Fuck, she was practically dripping.  With her slick on his fingers and the thought of her tight heat in his head, Ludwig had to force himself to move slowly, all the more since he was inebriated.  He needed to maintain control of his movements so as not to hurt her.</p><p>He tore his fingers away from her, only to palm his cock and guide it to her entrance.  Already, he could sense the resistance as he tried to ease his thick head in.</p><p>Though she tried to keep it hidden, it <em>did</em> hurt, Ludwig could tell. </p><p>Her nails were biting into him now, sure to glean marks in the light of day.  Her face was planted firmly into his shoulder, where he could make out the faintest of wet spots seeping into his shirt.  Her legs were cinched tightly around his hips, squeezing him like she was trying to leach off his steadiness and strength.   </p><p>A pang went through Ludwig’s chest; if he could’ve taken this pain from her, he would’ve in a heartbeat.   </p><p>The splitting burn in her increased as he eased in a few more inches – not stopping, but moving agonizingly slow.  As he leaned against her more heavily, the bark of the tree again nipped into her lower back – already scratched from the first time she was set against the tree.  She welcomed this pain though; sharper and less convoluted, it almost drew her mind from the stretch of Ludwig inside of her.</p><p>Ludwig reached up, dipping his hand into the neckline of her dress to feel at her breasts.  He was surprised when he encountered no bra.   </p><p>Her nipples were hard, and his hands were warm and big, able to encompass most of a breast in one palm.  She let out a little whimper against him as he kneaded her, his thumb stroking gently against the hardened peaks in little circles that sent flecks of pleasure rippling through her.</p><p>His hips were still once he found himself hilted inside of her, and he continued to fondle at her, trying to help get her accustomed to his girth.</p><p>A minute passed and the sting started to ebb.  He felt some of the stiffness in her body leave her.</p><p>This was like a silent cue; Ludwig started moving at a slow pace, beginning the tedious drag of him out of her sex.  The sudden friction, even this slowly, finally allowed for some reprieve after how hard he’d been all evening.  He tried to keep his pace steady, wanting to work her through whatever remained of the pain, before he took her with the vigor he wanted to.</p><p>She was so tight though; her sex like the warmest, wettest hug he’d ever had.  He at once wanted to spill himself in here, and at the same time, he’d have hated himself for soiling the moment before either of them had truly enjoyed it.</p><p>Her body shifted with the impact of him.  Nearly dizzy from the sensation of her around him, Ludwig raised a clumsy hand to her face, and stroked deafly at her cheeks, finding a wetness that he expected, but was disappointed to find nevertheless.   </p><p>He leaned in, his thrusts making him miss her lips the first time as he went in for a kiss.</p><p>“I want to take you somewhere,” he grunted as his hips slapped against hers.  “Where there’s light so I can <em>see</em> you.”</p><p>Now there was scarcely any trace of the initial pain; Ludwig’s body was rocking against hers, and all she felt was a new, exhilarating heat swelling in her.  Each luxurious drag of him against her inner walls had her hips twitching forward to meet his, her breath picking up.</p><p>A muggy sweat was gathering at their skin and when Ludwig’s hips met hers, the base of him brushed at her clit, sending more heat singing through her.</p><p>Her hands at his shoulders slipped, scrabbling for a grasp at his broad back; she raked her nails across him as he picked up the pace. </p><p>She had forgotten about the nip of tree bark at her back, preferring instead to lose herself to the growing roughness of the man railing into her.</p><p>When she finally caught her breath, she answered his earlier remark; “You don’t want to see me right now – I’m probably a-“ her voice broke as he thrust into her, particularly rough.  “- a <em>mess</em>.”</p><p>Her sweat was piecing together a picture of herself in her mind as a mirror might; she could feel her lipstick smeared past the outline of her lips, with her dress and panties pulled askew on her.  Dry bits of bark were caught at the fabric of her dress and at the ends of her hair.</p><p>Ludwig thrust harder and she gasped at the shift.  Her ankles crossed, pulling him tighter to her; now she wanted him <em>deeper</em>.  She felt the hitch in his breath each time he pumped in; she wanted to catch and hold the sound inside of herself, as deep as his tip reached.</p><p>“I <em>want </em>to see you messy.”</p><p>His voice came out terse, and she was struck by the truth of it.  The thought made her wetter; she could hear him now, with every slap and drag, as well as the erotic wet sound of him inside of her. </p><p>How exciting it was to be desired like this; her walls squeezed hard around him.</p><p>Ludwig wanted more than anything to be able to see how sloppy she looked; at his hands and because of them.  There was a whole universe of things he’d fantasized about her since that first day at the bakery when one conversation had been enough to make his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“Then,” his lips found her ear, “I want to see you naked.”</p><p>She felt exposed enough as it was, with his throbbing length inside of her, and the neckline of her dress pulled just below her breasts.  Her skin heated at the idea of feeling him fully against her; his bare skin against hers, the formidable layers of muscle pressed to her soft curves.  She clenched around him.</p><p>She imagined herself on his bed, spread beneath him where his gaze could study every part of her.  He may have been inside of her now, but this was by no means the end of new physical frontiers for them – it was just the beginning.</p><p>Ludwig felt his cock twitch inside of her and he shuddered. </p><p>His thrusts slowed as he struggled to hold on, his hand falling to the wet seam of her cunt.  He slowed enough for his fingers to find her clit, and then he was thrusting again; slower, more shallowly, to allow his fingers to work her. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>! Ludwig-“</p><p>He moved in flitted, little circles, each one sending a new round of pleasure shocking through her.  Her body writhed as she arched towards him.</p><p>Her hips jerked against him and then she was clenching in a harried sequence.  Her fingers trembled in their strained grasp on him.  She was coming; he could feel it.  God, he wished more than anything that he could see her face right then.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>!” </p><p>A new rush of wetness seeped from her, coating his cock, rendering their coupling louder.  Her thighs trembled around him and her face was once again nuzzled into his chest. </p><p>Her stomach swooped, her blood coursing through her in a frenzied wash of hot and cold.</p><p>“I think I-“</p><p>Ludwig wanted to laugh at her endearing naivete; he wanted to hold her tight and feel her convulse around him. </p><p>She clenched around him again and this time she dropped back against the tree, spent as her orgasm wracked her.  She moaned loudly, and when Ludwig felt one of her hands leave him, he knew it was so she could cover her mouth.</p><p>His hand dropped from her clit, and his former, quick pace resumed as he chased his own end through her sensitive nerves.  She squirmed against him, struggling to reconcile her own thrumming finish with the race to his own.</p><p>His grip was strong around her wrist.</p><p>“Mm, I want to hear-“</p><p>His voice broke off in a choked sound as his face dropped to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.  She felt him spill in her and he sagged heavily, his bigger frame pinning her to the tree.</p><p>For a few moments, the night was comprised of the endless dark and the sound of their breathing as they struggled to catch their breath. </p><p>When Ludwig finally lifted his head, his lips grazed the side of her face.</p><p>“You were probably loud enough to wake the dead, you know,” he teased, sounding sober now, but not at all having lost the easy feel of the evening.</p><p>She let her face drop into his chest again, mortified and wet. </p><p>The area at her inner thighs was sticky and she squeezed around his softening cock, just enough to feel the pleasant crackle of post-orgasmic thrum in her numb limbs again.</p><p>Ludwig chuckled, his arms tightening around her.</p><p>He thought of home, an estimated five minutes away, the woman in his arms, and the bath he could run her.   </p><p>It could be cozy, this scene at his house.   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>